Dixon's Don't Do Jealousy
by HorizonHaze
Summary: Daryl gets jealous of how close the newcomer, Lee Everett, has gotten to Rick. Rickyl slight Lee/Rick.


A/N: I'm using the Lee Everett, and Clementine from the Telltale game version of The Walking Dead. I just thought that Rick, and Lee would get along well. Clementine is too adorable to resist putting in this story too.

* * *

Rick had met Lee shortly after they arrived on Hershel's farm. It started out as a mutual respect for each other, but Rick became fast friends with him. They consulted each other on the choices they made for their groups, and gave their own input.

He couldn't stand seeing the other man around him. It bothered him to no ends, the foreign feeling stained his entire being. With a small huff, Daryl rose to his feet, nearly jumping in surprise at seeing a small girl staring at him.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on people!" He hisses lowly.

The dark skinned girl crossed her arms, giving the redneck a stern look. Daryl was slightly taken aback at the attitude she was showing.

"Don't swear please?" Her words sounded as if she had asked a question.

With a small scoff, the man simply retorted with an sharp remark, nearly rolling his eyes. Daryl wasn't used to interacting with children, well children that weren't Carl. She seemed more on the innocent side, and hell, he'd even go as far as saying that this girl was far more polite than Carl.

"What's your name?"

"Clementine."

The archer nodded, noticing her curious gaze directed to him. Glancing at her quickly, noting that she was looking at his crossbow, that was strung across his back. He turned, causing Clementine to step back a bit.

"You know how to shoot?" Daryl asked.

With a shake of her head, she sat down next the the man. Her eyes darting to her caretaker, and friend, Lee Everett. The man was talking to Rick with a smile on his face, whatever they were discussing seemed to take the sheriffs full attention. Everyone had already noticed that the two didn't waste anytime, and became fast friends. Rick actually didn't want to rip Lee's head off in defense. The two leaders had begun to make decisions together. Daryl felt as if his role as being Rick's right-hand man was coming to an end. That he was being replaced by the other man.

"You know, when my dad got jealous when he thought someone was going to take my mom away, he'd cause a big scene."

"Did he now?" he remarked, "Listen kid, I don't know what you're tryin' to get at but-"

"But aren't you mad at Lee for spending so much time with your boyfriend?" She questioned innocently

Daryl felt his cheeks heat up, quickly waving off the young girls accusation. Was it that obvious? Obvious that he felt that Rick cared more about the other man? With a scoff, he turned his face away from Clementine. The redneck heard a small giggle from the girl, his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone. He began rambling about how Rick wasn't his boyfriend.

"I ain't jealous. Why the hell would I be?" Daryl nearly growled in response.

"If you say so", Clementine replied simply.

He watched her walk off to play with Carl, and Duck. His eyes wandering back to see the Rick still talking to Lee. It irritated the hell out of him, to say the least. What did Lee have that was so great?

Motorcycle. Crossbow. Deadly aim. The ability to track, and hunt for the group. Daryl felt that he surpassed the older man. But Rick never smiled, or laughed at him the way he does when he's around Lee fucking Everett, as Daryl would put it.

When night had finally rolled around, the hunter was pacing back, and forth like an caged animal. Once Rick passed him, he was on the other man in two seconds flat. Rick instinctivlet pushed the archer away, thinking that a walker had grabbed him.

"You scared the shit outta me Daryl!" He nearly yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that", he apologized as his eyes met the sheriffs, "You've been spending a lot of time with Lee lately- The guy saves your ass ONE time, and you have him up in a fucking pedestal!" Daryl snapped, unable to contain his anger any longer.

He didn't mean for it to sound like that. But the thought had been nagging at him for awhile; when Lee saved Rick the former policeman had begun to practically worship him. Daryl had saved him countless times, and he was stuck in this god-damn friendzone. His eyes met the other mans, and he chewed at his lip slightly. Rick had a look of complete disbelief, watching as he began to chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Clementine mentioned to were acting all jealous-" Rick was interrupted by the redneck.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like see in' ya all googly eyed over some guy that you barley know!" The archer growled lowly.

Rick smiled softly, listening as the hunter ranted on, and on about how he didn't like Lee. Determined to calm the man down; Daryl was suddenly interrupted by the warm sensation of his leaders lips on his. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, his anger had vanished almost instantly. They kissed for what seemed like hours, acting as if they were lovesick teenagers. Daryl was lightly scolded for his wandering hands, but Rick was far from any actual complaining.

"You didn't think that I'd forget all the things you'd done for me?" Rick asked.

"Sure as hell seemed like you forget. been spending every wakin' moment with Macon." The archer snarled, referring to Lee by his hometown.

"See I told you he was jealous of Lee!" Clementine giggled softly, startling the two men.

"I AIN'T JEALOUS!" Daryl yelled out in denial, ignoring the fits of laughter from Rick, and the young girl.


End file.
